1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to endoscopes, and particularly, to a capsule endoscope.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the capsule endoscope is used to visualize the digestive system, such as the small intestine. However, the digestive system is very long and very convoluted, especially when the small intestine is narrow, common capsule endoscope is difficult to travel in small intestine and excrete.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a capsule endoscope, which can overcome the above-mentioned problem.